Reunited Love And Friendships
by Ro-Someone3
Summary: Brad, an old friend of Kendall shows up. His goal : Get famous, Win the heart of his old friend. A lot of drama, Romance, And humor. Bad summary so just read to understand. DAILY UPDATE! KendallxJo, JamesxLucy, LoganxCamille KatiexBrad. Kames, Cargan for later, M rate, also for later.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall's POV

I woke up because i heard Logan screaming. I walked over to his room (Which he shared with Carlos). I didn't knew what exactly happened but Logan was shirtless and lying on top of Carlos. When he saw me he jumped away from Carlos.

"What were you guys doing?" I asked.

"N-Nothing….r-right Carlos?" A blushing Logan said.

Carlos didn't knew what to say, so I asked it again. But before I could say something, my phone rang. Lucy texted me to meet her at her apartment to hang out. With the guys, Camille and Jo. Logan and Carlos got the same text and everyone ran off to shower and stuff.

All of us met eachother at the elevator. Which was a funny coincidence if you ask me. I noticed that Carlos and Logan were acting strange since this morning. I decided to ask about that when we were alone.

Jo, Camille, James, Logan, Carlos and I, were standing in front of Lucy's door. She opened and let all of us in with a big smile.

"Guys…..let's play a game." Lucy suddenly said.

"Sure….but NOT the game which made me hate a few people." Camille said.

"It's….Truth or dare time" An exited Lucy said.

The first few times were kinda fun. Carlos did a backflip, James had to dress like Lucy, Jo and I kissed etc.

But then it was my turn again.

"Kendall…..truth or dare?" James asked while eating popcorn.

"Truth" I said.

"Have you ever lost a great friend?" James asked.

I really didn't wanted to talk about it, but I had to.

"I-I….uhhh… Yes." I said.

"Who? And How? And why didn't we know about it?" Carlos asked.

I sighed and told them the story

"10 years ago…..when I was a cute seven year old. I had really nice people living in the house next to mine, Back in Minnesota. Their son Brad and I, were always together. Sleeping, Eating, Playing and other things. But then…. His mom died, and his dad left him alone. My mom, Katie and I, decided to take care of him. That was a few months, but then….they took him away. To a foster family. I never felt so lonely. Of course I had other friends. But my family was a mess because brad was gone forever."

I took a deep breath. And I almost cried for some reason. I noticed that Camille and Jo were already crying.

"Somebody needs a hug" Lucy said and hugged me.

"What was he like? What did he look like?" A crying Jo asked

While telling them a lot about my old friend, Lucy started to act strange. It was like she was thinking about something or someone. Her eyes looked different when I told how Brad looked.

After a while, the game went on. Nobody was crying. I didn't feel so much for her anymore, but I hated to see her cry.

Katie texted me.

"**I'm going to the pool, but lost stuff, could you help me look for it? xXx Katie"**

The pool was actually a good idea. So I'm gonna help her, and go to the pool after it.

"I wanna go to the pool, Anyone going with me?" I asked

Everyone said yes and the guys and I went to 2J to change. Katie lost nothing, she just needed an excuse to ask me something.

"Big brother, What if I still miss Brad?" She asked

"It will be okay, I also just hope that I'll see him again." I said

She hugged me, And both of us changed. The girls and my 3 best friends were al waiting. And when they saw me, We all left.

I was still thinking about Brad when we were in the elevator. When we came out I walked and I ran into someone. We both fell.

"Look out where you're walking!" The person yelled.

I stood up and couldn't believe who I saw.

"Brad!" I asked with wide eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm here with another chapter, I know the first was REALLY BAD. But 1, I'm new. 2 I just wanted to be over with it *winks*, so the drama can begin. And it starts right…now! But I really want to thank Austin Morgan for his review but….. I think it might become slash, but I'll warn ya *winks* And I wanna thank HannahGraceRusher for her review, but also because she's just great and she's the one who inspired me to make an account and this story. *Winks* Love you!**

Brad's POV

I took a long and deep breath when I got out of the car. I could read the name of the hotel. The Palm Woods Hotel. I still couldn't believe what happened a week ago.

*flashback*

_I was trying to complete the song I was writing. I sang it to myself to think of something._

"_Just hoping to see your smile, before it's too late, knowing I have to leave you behind….."_

_I kept singing those words over and over. Not noticing someone was standing behind me. A women with black hair and nice looking eyes. I recognized her in some way but I couldn't remember from what it was._

_She looked at me._

"_It's really good, you've got talent kid." She said._

"_Thanks, I just try to get a chance in Hollywood, to show what I can do, Like 2 of my friends." I said._

"_Hey, wait here for a few seconds." She said and ran off._

"_O-okay…I wasn't planning on leaving anyway!" I yelled to her._

_She came back, dragging someone with her. He was fat, I can say that. But when I saw his face, I was in shock. The fat man was…Gustavo Rocque._

_I looked at them with wide eyes when they came closer. She held out her hand and smiled at me._

"_My name is Kelly, Kelly Wainwright, And this is Gustavo." Kelly said._

_I shook her hand._

"_Brad, Brad Parker." I said_

"_Sing your song for him." She whispered._

_I nodded and sang for 2 minutes. Suddenly everybody in the café listened to my voice. The song wasn't even finished but people were clapping and yelling stuff like "Amazing" or "Great"._

_Then Gustavo did something unexpected. He gave me a card and told me to take him to my place to talk to my mom. We got to my home and Gustavo talked to my mom._

"_Mrs. Parker, Is it okay for you if your son comes to L.A. to start his career?" Gustavo said. Kelly looked at my mom and said:_

"_He is very talented so this is a great chance for him." She said._

_Gustavo nodded. I did the same. And my mom answered quickly._

"_Of course!" She said._

*End flashback*

Now I was finally here. Knowing my 2 old best friends also lived here. I realized I was standing at the same spot for almost 5 minutes. So I walked in. I checked in and the guy at the reception said:

"Have a nice Palm Woods day"

I walked over to the elevators when I fell because someone ran into me. It made me angry, I guess. So I reacted a little bit too dramatic

I blurted something out without realizing it. And my reaction shocked me for the 10th time this week.

"BRAD!?" I heard a strangely familiar voice asking. How could he possibly know my name.

I opened my eyes and immediately noticed 2 familiar faces. I saw Kendall and Katie Knight standing in front of me. The last time I saw them, was 10 years ago.

I wasn't ready to see them yet, but here we are, standing in front of each other.

"B-Brad…how…did you…?" I heard Katie ask to me.

_You know this moment was coming, so man up!_

I finally stopped looking away, I saw that Katie was having a hard time not to cry. So the first thing I did was hug Katie. She suddenly cried and hid her face in my shoulders.

"I-I missed you so much." Katie said.

Those words actually meant a lot to me, so I finally had the courage to say what I always wanted to say. A tear appeared on my face.

"I missed you too, but you know how much I hate to see you cry, so please stop crying." I said while hugging her.

She suddenly stopped crying, and looked at Kendall.

"I knew he would come back to us, I just knew it!" She said.

When Kendall's green eyes met my one brown eyes…..

_Geez, his eyes are beautiful._

"Hey….." I said.

_Is that the only thing you can say._

"Hey…" He said while a soft smile appeared on his face.

But before I could say something, A Latino guy, I thought his name was Carlos, grabbed my arm.

"You have to come upstairs to our apartment, I want to know everything about you, We could be besties, So come on, Move your ass to the elevator." He said

But then a brunette girl slapped him on the back of his head while saying : "Carlos, He just got here, Chill out." She said. Then she walked to me and held her hand out.

I did the same. "I'm Camille." She said.

After a few minutes I spoke to everyone. James, Logan, Carlos, Jo, Camille, Katie and Kendall. After that I was planning to go to 2C (My new apartment) but Katie stopped me.

"I think my mom wants to see you." She said, Then she grabbed my hand and started to blush. I didn't notice I did the same.

We went to the 2nd floor, past my apartment, to 2J. When we walked in I said: "Hey "

It looked like she remembered my voice because she turned and hugged me really hard.

"C-can't breathe" I said while laughing

She let go, we talked, and after an hour I went to 2C.

I walked to my apartment but stopped because I walked into someone who left where I lived to start a rock career. My old friend, Lucy Stone.

**Dun…..dun…..dun…**

**I need help with my story, I guess, Help this desperate guy**

**REVIEW PUH-LEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE? *POUTS***

**xXx Someone3**


	3. Chapter 3

**The ending of ****chapter**** 2 was unexpected huh? *Winks* Like….. what **** the hell? But nobody noticed that Lucy was in the elevator in chapter 1, but she was gone when Brad and Kendall met. This chapter will explain that. Enjoy….By the way….YAAYYY! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR BRAD LATER IN THE STORY! *Evil Laugh***

Lucy's POV

I can't stop thinking about how Kendall described Brad, It was almost the same person who was one of my best friend back in Georgia.

"_He had black raven-y hair, Brown eyes, a beautiful smile, etc."_

He could always have a girlfriend if he wanted. But nobody ever caught his interest. He thought music was more important, that what he always told me.

*Flashback*

"_Dude, everyone always asks you out, but you never say yes to someone, what's wrong with you?" I said. I never understood him with girls._

_He looked at me and smiled. "You know that there are more important things, like my music and…" He paused, His smile got bigger. "And…..you are also very important to me." He said._

"_Thanks, I really appreciate that, and the same counts for you." I said. "So now tell me what you're planning to sing at the contest."_

_He looked at me and continued…_

*End Flashback*

I stopped thinking because somebody kept knocking on the door of my apartment. I opened and I saw Carlos standing in front of me. "Carlos?...I told you I'd come to you guys when I was done." I said.

"Yeah I know, but everyone was still changing so I thought I could wait for you." He said.

So we walked to 2J together, entered and noticed everybody was at 2J except….Kendall . He finally showed up after a minute.

_Which guy takes that long, only to undress and get a swimming trunk? _

All 8 of us walked to the elevator. I noticed Kendall was thinking about something… but what? After Carlos kept pressing the button on the elevator it finally went down.

The first thing I heard when I got out was talking to somebody. The person he talked to looked strangely familiar….._Oh my god….it's him! But how?_ I ran back to the elevator, after it stopped at the 2nd floor, I took a sprint to my apartment.

I was breathing heavily. I'm sure it was Brad. What if he still was angry at me because I left to start my career? I was stressing so much right now, so I texted someone.

"**Have you seen Brad? xXx L"**

"**He left yesterday, why? ~D"**

"**Drew….don't play games, are you sure he's gone? xXx L"**

"**Lucy I'm not lying, somebody offered him a job. ~D"**

"**M'kay. xXx L"**

_So I did see Brad at the lobby?_

I got my guitar and practiced my new song. I couldn't concentrate….. I had to get out of here for a while. I got my keys and was almost at the elevator. But I ran into Brad.

_EXATLY THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT I WANTED!_

"L-LUCY!?" He said

"Brad?... I-I…." I couldn't say anything, I felt so guilty.

"I'm glad to see you again." He said while once again showing that beautiful, sweet, soft, innocent smile of him. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"Wait….so you're not mad about the fact that I left?" I asked.

He looked at me. "No way, I never was, I was the happiest kid in Georgia when you left to start your career. I was so proud of you." He said.

"Really?" I asked him. _He never hated me? I can't believe it!_

"Of course." He said while opening the door to 2C

"Want me to help with your stuff?" I asked him while I picked up one of his boxes.

"Sure." He said.

After 10 minutes somebody knocked on the door of 2C. I opened it and Kendall was standing in front of me.

Kendall's POV

Brad left and I sat next to Katie.

"Who would have ever expected him to come?" I asked my little sister. She looked at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"I always hoped so." She said.

Something suddenly got on my mind, I wanted to spend some time with him. "Mom!, I'm at 2C!" I yelled and ran out of the apartment and saw James.

"James?...What are you—" I couldn't finish because James interrupted me.

"I'm looking for Lucy." He said. "I wanted to ask her out when we were at the pool, but she left."

"Maybe she had recordings or something." I said "But I have to go." And I walked to 2C and knocked. But instead of Brad opening the door, LUCY OPENED?!

"Hey Kendall" She said. "Brad!, Kendall is here." She said. I heard someone yell "Let him in! I'll be there in a sec."

Lucy smiled at me and said : "Come in"

I looked at her in confusion. "Lucy what are you doing here?"

Brad came in with an empty box and said : "Helping me, duh"

I was wondering how those two know each other. "Guys how do you know each other?" I asked.

Then they told me the story.

Brad's POV

*Flashback*

_I was brought to Georgia by strangers, I didn't wanted to go with them. I wanted to stay with Kendall. I kept crying on our way to….. I didn't even knew where we were going but it looked like we were forever going to stay in that car. They finally stopped and told me to get out._

_I got out of the car and the strangers told me I was meeting my NEW FAMILY?. I kept crying "No, No, Bring me home, to Kendall and my friends, and mommy!" I said. The tears kept coming. But I stopped when somebody threw a ball at the back of my head._

_A pretty girl that looked like the same age as Kendall ran to me. "I'm so sorry, Are you alright?" She asked me. "I-I guess…. But it's alright." I suddenly smiled and the pretty girl did the same. "I'm Lucy" She said. "My name is Brad." I told her._

_After I discovered she lived next to me, we were always together. Together at the same school, Together at the same Drama school, Together at Singing lessons, And music lessons. We were both trying to become songwriters._

_But when I was 14, And she got 16…..she left for her career, but before she left, she gave me a necklace. And she told me to never give up on singing. The same thing Kendall told me. With both of them saying that, I never gave up, And now….here I am._

*End Flashback*

I just told Kendall that story, The same I was writing my song about. But before I could tell that. Someone called and I picked up.

"**Hey Brad!"**

"Y-you…I told you to leave me alone!"

"**I know, but I'm waiting for you in the lobby, Just come, buddy"**

And he hung up.

Kendall and Lucy looked at me. "Who was that?" Lucy asked. "Someone who has to GET OUT! I said and ran out. I ran downstairs and there he was, the guy I hated with all my heart.

Beau…..

**Dun…..Dun….Dun….. **

**Just for people who don't remember. Beau is the Cheating Idiot from "Big Time Returns" Yeahh….He's back, what now?**

**Stay tuned for the 4****th**** chapter guys! *Winks***


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg the 4th chapter! ****I want to thank Lifeis2short2spellcorrectly AND Hannah! For their reviews. But….. What do you guys think of the story this far? I think it could use some more drama, and that's coming soon. By the way…. This story might get M rated next week but I don't know, should I? ANYWAY, ENJOY THE 4****TH**** CHAPTER!**

Lucy's POV

Brad explained everything to Kendall, I'm really happy to see him back. I noticed he was calling somebody. I'll ask him when that conversation is over. He hung up so I asked him:

"Who was that?" He looked at me like he was about to kill somebody.

"Someone who has to GET OUT!" He said.

He ran out of his apartment, I got his keys, so Kendall and I ran after Brad. When we got downstairs I was in shock of who I saw.

My Lying, Cheating, Idiot Ex-Boyfriend. And CRYSTAL (One of my Ex-Best friends)

"Beau…..and CRYSTAL?!" Brad and I said.

"Hey Brad and Slutface!" Crystal said.

I really wanted to slam her face through a glass wall right now. "What did you say?" I asked Angry-ish.

"You heard me!" She said. "Beau told everyone how you cheated on him."

"You really hurt me back then Lucy." Beau said while he was grinning. What the hell did he tell her? But Kendall was faster.

"Lucy never cheated on him, It was exactly the opposite!" Kendall said while having a hard time to try NOT to kill him right here and now.

"She did, And it was with you Blondie. He saw the 2 of you having sex in the elevator." Crystal said to Kendall while taking a step forward.

Brad didn't even looked at one of us, let alone say anything. _Does he has anything to do with this?_ He just kept looking at the floor.

"Brad knows what I'm talking about, Beau and Brad are…-" Crystal couldn't finish because Brad finally said something. Something I also wanted to say. _Why is everyone faster?_

"SHUT UP!" He said. His eyes were full of hate all of the sudden. "YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS IN MY LIFE, YOU KNOW IT!, BUT YOU STILL SHOW UP! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Crystal…..what were you about to say?" Kendall asked.

"They're friends" She said quickly.

"Just….go….please….leave me…alone….." Brad said. His eyes were… expressionless.

"Nope, we're living here now" Beau and Crystal said, then they showed us their keys.

They walked away. Brad was planning to do the same but Kendall grabbed his wrist.

Kendall's POV

I don't care that they are friends, Beau and Crystal tried to hurt Lucy and that pissed me off. Another thing was that Brad's moods kept changing and I was worried.

He wanted to walk away but I grabbed his wrist.

"Kendall please….let me go" He said with a sad expression on his face. It killed me to see him this way.

Lucy walked towards me and whispered something in my ear. "You have to talk to him, go to his apartment, I'll call you later." She said and walked away.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked him.

He looked at me and pushed me away. Then he looked at me and sighed. "I…..I guess" He said and we walked to his apartment.

Carlos's POV

I ran to my room when Kendall left. This morning was so strange, I-I almost kissed Logan. But he has a girlfriend. The worst thing is that he started the almost kiss. I was relieved when Kendall came in.

What if I liked Logan? I have to talk about this with someone. _That's it! The new guy! He can help!._ I stopped thinking because Logan came in.

"Hey Carlos." He said while he came closer.

My phone made noise, so I know I got a text.

"**Gustavo wants you to help get the studio ready for the recordings of the new singer who records here at Rocque Records. Meet me in 30 minutes. KELLY"**

"Logan, I have to go, BYE!" I said and I ran out of our shared room.

Tomorrow I'm gonna talk to Brad.

James's POV

"Lucy…..LUCY!" I said while waving at her.

"Ohw…..hey James." She said. And she tried to walk away.

"Wait, What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Don't know, wait….are you asking me on a date again?" She asked.

"Well…you skipped the last one." I said while slowly poking her.

"Because you drove through a freaking wall." She said while smiling at me.

"I can't drive through a wall if we're watching a movie." I said and winked at her.

"Tomorrow 10PM at my apartment." She said and kissed my cheek.

Then both of us went to our own apartments.

Kendall's POV

I sat next to him on his couch. He looked at me.

"What's wrong? Since Beau came here, you're acting really strange. I'm getting worried. You know how much I hate to see you sad." I said.

"Those 2 are trying to ruin my life, and Lucy's life. They started rumors about Lucy cheating on him. And the worst part is that everyone believes him. Because I was the only one who didn't believe it, They try to do anything to ruin my life, THEY EVEN FOLLOWED ME KENDALL, THEY FUCKING FOLLOWED ME!" He said. He started to cry.

"Hey…..it's gonna be alright okay?" I said while trying to calm him down.

He laid his head down on my shoulder. And he started to cry. I hated to see him like this. It almost made me cry too.

I hugged him and kept saying everything was going to be okay. I'm gonna make Beau regret for coming here. And for making Brad cry.

I looked at him.

_His beautiful brown eyes looked in mine, He just looked so beautiful, And it felt so good to have him in my arms._

We looked at each other and I tried to break the silence.

"I really missed, having you close to me." I said. Not noticing I was blushing, But I saw that brad actually IS blushing.

"I-I missed you too." He said.

We looked at each other again, and before I knew it, I leaned forward and kissed him.

**Dun….Dun…..Dun….**

**Geez, I'm so mean *grins* But this is what Lifeis2short2spellcorrectly meant right? *winks* But…..How will Brad react, How will Lucy's date go?, Is Carlos in love with Logan? *gasp***

**Find it out in the next chapter *winks***

**How is the story till now? REVIEW!**

**AND HANNAH! Hurry I want to see how your story ends, and the new stories**

**Check HannahGraceRusher out and read her amazing stories.**

**xXx Me**


	5. Chapter 5

**5****TH**** Chapter guys! Chapter 4's Ending was unexpected huh? HUUUHHHH? There actually was 1 person who expected this kiss to happen. But I'm having a big plan for this story so please don't get mad at me for what I'm gonna do now *pouts* ANYWAY…ENJOY THE 5****TH**** CHAPTET GUYS!**

Brad's POV

_WHAT!? WHAT!? WHAAAATTTTT!? WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING? I JUST…..DID I CAUSE THIS MYSELF? I-I-I WHAT?_

His lips were on mine for 10 seconds but I didn't move. I didn't kiss back, neither did I pull back. Then I didn't have to because he pulled back himself.

"I-I'm….sorry I don't know what came into me." He said while looking at the floor.

I'm here for like 6 hours, but Kendall already tried to kiss me. I'm so confused right now.

"Brad?..." He asked while putting his hand on my shoulder. He looked so sad. It just broke my heart to see that.

"I'm really sorry, Can you please forgive me?" He continued.

I nodded slowly and looked at him. "You're not the one who should be sorry Kendall, I-I…I'm just confused right now." I said while still looking at him and his green beautiful eyes.

"After I went to see my boss we can hang out okay?" I said.

"S-Sure…. I'll just leave you alone." He said while he left the apartment.

I also left my apartment, but not to go after Kendall, I went to Lucy's apartment.

I knocked so hard on that door that it was a miracle the door didn't broke.

Lucy opened and when she saw me she immediately let me in and locked the door.

Lucy's POV

I was watching the best horror movie ever when somebody interrupted by almost breaking the front door of my apartment.

I opened my door and saw Brad standing there. He looked like he cried and was planning on doing it again.

I quickly let him in and locked my door.

"I-I'm having a really big problem." He said while looking down.

"What happened….Beau trouble or….Kendall?" I asked. _Something happened with Kendall 100% sure!_

"K-Kendall….we were just talking but then he kissed me" He said

"HE WHAT?" I said. I'm sure the whole Palm Woods heard me but I didn't care right now. Kendall is having a girlfriend but kissed Brad!

"He tried to calm me down….but then this…6 hours and my life's already a mess!" He said.

"Did you kiss back? What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing! I just paralyzed or something." He said while panicking. "Different subject!" He said.

"Sure….guess who asked me on a date?" I said while grinning.

"Uhhh…..Don't know….WHO!?" He asked. Glad someone thinks I should do it.

"J-James" I said while putting on a big smile.

He chuckled and my smile was gone. "I'm happy for you, so tell me everything I have to know." He said.

"All of it?" I asked. He nodded

**1 HOUR LATER…**

"HE DROVE TROUGH A WALL?" Brad said while chocking in his popcorn because he laughed while he was eating.

"He did and I was embarrassed so I walked away, And now he wants a second chance." I said, I laughed too but I didn't choke because he ate ALL the popcorn.

"You guys should really go on a date." He said and yawned. "I should probably go back." He stood up, we walked too my door and Brad turned around. "Thanks Lucy, you really cheered me up." He said. Then he kissed me on my cheek and left.

Kendall's POV

I walked to my own apartment.

_WHAT THE HELL KENDALL!, WHAT DID YOU JUST DO? WHAT IF I'M STARTING TO LIKE HIM? WHAT DO I SAY TO THE REST? JUST BE COOL AT THE MEETING WITH THE NEW TALENT, HANG OUT WITH THAT PERSON, TO STOP THINKING ABOUT BRAD!_

I stopped when I saw Beau and that Crystal girl talking.

"I'm gonna kill Brad to get Lucy hate her own life and kill herself, perfect revenge!" I heard Beau saying to Crystal.

I ran off, wondering if he really said that.

Katie's POV

_While holding his hands it just felt good. Omg what if I'm falling for him?_

I walked to the room I shared with my mom because I really need some advice.

"Mom….what if I like a guy, but don't know if he likes me back?" I asked my mom.

"Well sweetheart, just give it a shot and see what happens." She said.

_She somehow always knows what to say. I'm not complaining. I'm relieved to have a mom like her._

"Let me guess, Brad is the guy you're talking about?" She asked.

I blushed, then smiled, then nodded.

"If he hurts you, I'm gonna cut his balls off" She said to me while looking scary.

"Stop it, I don't even know if he likes me, like I like him." I said.

"Who doesn't like you like that?" She said. Maybe she tried a pep talk, but it isn't helping.

"Well, Maybe Brad." I said to myself

Carlos's POV

I got to Rocque records.

For the first time in my life, I saw a happy Gustavo, which is kinda weird.

I saw Kelly signing some papers so I asked what was going on.

"Well, We met a really talented guy when Gustavo and I went to a meeting in Georgia, so I made him sing for Gustavo, And now he's going to make an album here so I just want to give him a warm welcome here at Rocque Records." She said while smiling proudly.

"You'll meet him tomorrow." She continued.

"Can we make it quick tomorrow, I have to talk to Brad about something." I said.

That made Kelly frown for some reason. "Sure Carlos, but help me with this decorations and all of that stuff." She said. I nodded and helped her. While in the back of my head, my thoughts were about what I'm going to say to Brad.

_**?'s POV**_

"**Are the preparations finished yet?, Next week I'll get what belongs to me. THE MILLIONS MY WIFE HID FROM ME, AND GAVE TO MY PATHETIC SON!" I said while grinning and looking In the mirror.**

"**Pablo left to get the weapons, so next week, operation Terror And The Million Dollar Heritage can finally begin." Nick said.**

"**Too bad for all the victims but I'll get what belongs to me." I said while looking through the window of Palm Woods apartment 2C.**

Blonde Jennifer's POV

I heard my phone and saw I had a text.

"**You have to get out of Palm Woods next week ~Dad"**

_What is that all about? _I asked myself while walking to my window.

**I know this was a weird chapter, but I wrote this to have a Prologue for Next Week.**

**I want to thank :HannahGraceRusher, Lifeis2 short2spellcorrectly, JamesKnightLover and Austin Morgan for their reviews.**

"**Sorry that I gave that feeling to you, but Chapter7 will explain everything" Austin Morgan**

"**I did! I did!, I did!" JamesKnightLover**

"**Me too! ;D , read the PM" Lifeis2 short2spellcorrectly**

"**I'm just such a tease *grins*, And you're welcome for that ShoutOut, AAANNNDDD you rock way more *winks*" ** **HannahGraceRusher**

**Check out the stories of HannahGraceRusher, because she's AMAZING! *smiles***

**Anyway…..Stay tuned for Chapter 6 people! xXx Me**


	6. Chapter 6

**3 ****Chapters**** in 20 hours!**** So, 6 in 3 days! *smiles* To be honest I didn't expect you guys to like it. But because you do….. here's a part of Next Week's plot**

_**I ran to him, I tackled him and tried to get his gun out of his reach. The fire started to get bigger, I couldn't believe I was stronger because he was powerless. I jumped away from him and got the gun, I threw it into the growing flames. But I suddenly felt a breath in my neck. I turned around and he punched me in the gut, then against my jaw. He's stronger than he was a few minutes ago. The smoke started to make it hard for me to breathe. I stood up and kicked him in his balls so he would shrink a little bit, Then I kicked him in his face. He fell so I ran away. Away from him, and the still growing flames in the Palm Woods. Someone suddenly grabbed my foot and pulled me back. I turned on my back and I saw him. But the worst part was that he had his gun. But I threw it away, So….HOW? He grinned and grabbed my neck. He tried to strangle me. Then I heard 5 people screaming my name. But it was too late. I passed out. I was too weak to help.**_

**That were 200 words of Preview material. Cool huh? Anyway, Enjoy Chapter 6**

Brad's POV

Sleeping was hard, but I slept a few hours anyway. I got my white shirt, black skinny jeans and my favorite grey sneakers.

Kelly texted me to meet her at 11PM at Rocque Records. But it was only 9, so I checked if people at 2J were already awake. I knocked and like….2 seconds later Carlos opened and dragged me in.

"Hey Brad, after I met our new colleague, can I talk to you about something?" He asked. I wondered what about.

"Sure Carlos, but I don't know what time because my boss wants to see me." I said.

I saw James and I grinned immediately. "Good luck with Lucy tonight." I said.

James looked at me, then at the orange couch. I took it as a signal to sit down, so I did.

Carlos sat next to me.

"She told you?" He asked.

"Duh, She's my best friend, but don't worry, she's positive about you." I said.

Carlos gave me a questioning look. "They're going on a date." I said.

"No not that part, how do you know Lucy?" He asked.

"We're best friends for 10 years now, wait, I forgot I didn't tell you guys?" I said.

So I told them the whole story again.

*Flashback*

_I was brought to Georgia by strangers, I didn't wanted to go with them. I wanted to stay with Kendall. I kept crying on our way to….. I didn't even knew where we were going but it looked like we were forever going to stay in that car. They finally stopped and told me to get out._

_I got out of the car and the strangers told me I was meeting my NEW FAMILY?. I kept crying "No, No, Bring me home, to Kendall and my friends, and mommy!" I said. The tears kept coming. But I stopped when somebody threw a ball at the back of my head._

_A pretty girl that looked like the same age as Kendall ran to me. "I'm so sorry, Are you alright?" She asked me. "I-I guess…. But it's alright." I suddenly smiled and the pretty girl did the same. "I'm Lucy" She said. "My name is Brad." I told her._

_After I discovered she lived next to me, we were always together. Together at the same school, Together at the same Drama school, Together at Singing lessons, And music lessons. We were both trying to become songwriters._

_But when I was 14, And she got 16…..she left for her career, but before she left, she gave me a necklace. And she told me to never give up on singing. The same thing Kendall told me. With both of them saying that, I never gave up, And now….here I am._

*End Flashback*

"Now I get it." Carlos said.

"I have to go, sorry, I'll see ya guys later" I said and ran off, To Rocque Records.

Carlos's POV

After Brad left, I took a shower and got dressed, The others did the same because we were meeting the 'new talent'. _How awesome would it be if Brad was signed at Rocque Records?_

When the 4 of us were finished we went to Rocque Records. When we got there it was all party-ish. I was so proud of myself for helping to get this done.

Gustavo and Kelly came in. Gustavo immediately yelled.

"DOGS, DON'T MAKE HIM FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE AROUND HERE BECAUSE I WILL…..Heeyyy there he is." He said. He confused me with his sudden mood change. It's probably because the new talent was here.

The 4 of us turned around and saw BRAD standing there.

Kelly walked towards him and looked at us. "Guys….this is…-" She said. We interrupted her.

"BRAD?!" The four of us said in unison.

"Hey guys" He said while he waved slowly.

Kendall's POV

I hoped I could get my mind off from him. BUT HE'S RIGHT HERE!

He walked to James, Carlos and Logan, and hugged them. Then he turned to me. "Hey…Kendall" He said. I looked away from him. Brad did the same.

Gustavo told us about his plan. Brad will help Gustavo write songs, can have some for himself, and other songs they work on are for BTR. Brad's album will be released in 2 months etc. _2 months is really fast to bring out an album. We can't even do that, so how can he?_

After some other stuff, The 5 of us could go home. Lucy was waiting outside of Rocque Records. When she saw us she immediately smiled and ran towards us. "Hey guys, uuhhmm…. Brad and I are going to him a guitar. Anyone wanna join?" She asked.

James already said yes before she was finished, Carlos did the same, Logan also joined, So why not? Carlos was actually acting really strange lately. First with Logan. But now…he isn't doing anything but it's just a feeling.

**2 hours later…..**

We finally arrived back at the Palm Woods and Brad and Carlos were gone the second we got there. Lucy walked towards me. Grabbed me by my wrist and took me to her apartment.

"Kendall we need to talk about Brad, Jo and You" She said.

_I'm in trouble for sure now._

**?'s POV**

"**So….. six days left and after that….. The Palm Woods and my pathetic son will be nothing but black ash." I said**

"**And we can swim in the millions… The millions that bitch Maria hid from us." Kruz said while cleaning his gun.**

"**Nick…Pablo… make sure the rest of the innocent people can't get out. Put the bombs at all the places that could work as place to escape. So nobody WILL escape." I said.**

"**Fine….but I hope the sacrifice of my daughter is for the best." Nick said while walking away.**

**Soon….EVERYONE'S NIGHTMARE WILL BE REALITY!**

**I walked to the picture of my son. "I've waited a long time to get what belongs to me…. But you're the last obstacle. When you're finished, Everything will be how I want it to be. PURE HELL FOR YOU!" I said while ripping the picture into pieces.**

Brad's POV

"Okay Carlos, what's wrong?" I said while closing my apartment door.

"I-I…..I'm Bisexual." He said.

"You're WHAT?!" I said.

**YAAYYYY THIS MAKES 1 OUT OF THE CLOSET (SORTA) 4 TO GO *grins***

**I NEED HELP READERS!**

**Lifeis2short2spellcorrectly has an AMAZING! Story…. But she's stuck, so read it, review, and help her get her inspiration back! **

**AND…. I WANT TO SAY GOODBYE TO HANNAH! She's leaving me for an entire week. I'm really gonna miss her but I hope she has a great time. Say goodbye by reviewing her stories *winks* **

**So…. What's going on in the head of Kendall, How does Brad react on Carlos coming out, And who's the mystery guy? Maybe Brad's Dad? *winks* Or not? *smile* And who's POV was used for the Next Week's Preview, who was he fighting with? PUT YOUR GUESSES IN THE REVIEW**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 7 Guys!**

**xXx Me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews I got for Chapter 6, they really made me laugh. *smile*I'm going to get some great stuff in here ****AND **** I've decided what I'm going to do with the Kendall ****LOVES**** Brad situation. Before all of that there's gonna be some Kamesness. *grins*I'm having a few plans first. So as announcement : **_**THEY WILL GET TOGETHER, BUT THAT WILL BEGIN **__**AFTER**__** NEXT WEEK'S SPECIAL CHAPTERS! **_

**By the way… Beau is indeed planning to kill Brad**** BUT ****Has nothing to do with the ?'s POV Or Chapter 6's preview.**

**Just wait *Evil laugh***

**ENJOY CHAPTER 7! *smile***

**?'s POV**

"**Everything is ready for Operation Terror And The Million Dollar Heritage" Kruz said.**

**I turned around to face him. "Tell me, Kruz, Why are you helping me?" I asked**

"**Maria tried to betray both of us, Our plan worked perfectly, But you're right, There's one obstacle left. He might be a threat if we don't do anything and Jennifer Knight tells him about Maria. Your Son, Jennifer Knight, And can figure it out if they work together. And I won't let anyone escape, This time…..I END WHAT I STARTED!" He said.**

"**If our plan worked perfectly, THEN WHY COULD MY SON ESCAPE?!" I asked.**

"**It's not our fault the FBI figured out our plan" He said calmly.**

"**Jennifer Knight won't live long enough to interrupt us this time." I said.**

"**She knows you, what if she sees you at ****THE DAY!? **** He asked.**

"**Then it's already too late." I said while grinning and walking towards him.**

**I looked in his eyes. Kruz looked worried. "Nobody can form a threat. So don't worry. You know what to do." I said and walked away.**

_**A few days before I see you again, I'll get what I wanted. The millions… AND your body lying under my feet. While you're blooding to death, begging for mercy. You meet the one who made your life like this…..Your death….is all Maria's fault. If she gave me the 900 Million dollar instead of giving it to you, None of this would've happened. I'm coming to you….so wait for me.**_

"**Nick?" I asked. "Keep an eye on Mrs. Stone for me." I said while walking away.**

Kendall's POV

"Lucy…..what are you talking about?" I asked.

She looked at me. "You're with Jo, so why'd you kiss Brad?" She asked.

"I don't know….It was a moment…. I'm think starting to think I like him." I said slowly.

"Look you're my ex-boyfriend…sort of….. and even though I know you for 1 ½ year, I still want you to be happy…. And seeing Brad happy is the same…..But Jo deserves to know if you still like her" She said. "How long do you even like him?"

Maybe since he got here, Maybe since we lived next to each other. I never stopped thinking about him. Urgh….. I don't know, I'm confusing myself right now." I said.

She put her hand on my shoulder and we continued.

Brad's POV

"I-I…..I'm Bisexual." He said.

"You're WHAT?!" I said.

"I think I'm in love with Logan" He said.

"Carlos…..1 How long?…..2 Why are you telling this to ME?... Not that I'm not happy, I'm glad you told me." I said.

Carlos looked at me and sighed. "1….Ever since how cute he looked while sleeping next to me. And 2…. I don't know how everybody I know for a long time will react…. And you look really nice and it just felt better if I told YOU!, so you could give me some advice." He said.

"Tell the rest whenever you're ready." I said and smiled.

We began to talk about Logan, the kiss and more.

Jennifer Knight's POV

"**If you know something I want to know it Jen" **Travis said.

"I'm just worried He's gonna strike again. Maria is gone now. And now only his son forms a danger." I said.

"**None of them could possibly know where he's hiding, even though he doesn't even know himself that he's hiding." **He said.

"But what if Matthew IS here? And what if He knows where Brad is hiding?" I asked him.

"**Then we would've known." **He said.

"You didn't even know the secret and the situation if I didn't warned you, and your team." I said.

"**Just don't worry, Maybe you should tell him" **He said.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND! IF BRAD FINDS OUT WHO KILLED HIS MOM, HE'LL GO AND LOOK FOR MATTHEW HIMSELF. BRAD DOESN'T KNOW HOW DANGEROUS HE IS TRAVIS!" I yelled.

"**Calm down JEN!" **He said.

I hung up and threw my phone on the couch. And went to 4J.

Camille's POV

"**Cammy, I'm worried something's going to happen soon." Ashley said while having a panic attack. **

"I know what you mean, Tell Travis to call me okay?" I said on a worried tone

*Flashback*

_Jo and I were walking to the Palm Woods when someone caught my eye. I could've sworn it was Kruz. He was kneeling in front of the back door. I wanted to check, but Jo was waiting for me._

_When we got into the Palm Woods, I saw someone kneeling by the door to the pool. He saw me and ran off._

*End Flashback*

"**Is it true that Brad lives at The Palm Woods now?" She asked.**

"It's true." I said.

"I have to go, bye." I said and hung up. Because Jennifer Knight was standing in the corner.

"What are you doing here? I asked.

**?'s POV**

**I looked in the mirror and saw the scar on my face.**

***Flashback***

"_**P-please…..leave me alone!" Maria yelled at me.**_

_**I walked to her with the gun in my hand. I took her hair in my hand and pulled her up. She looked at me, thinking what I could possibly do to her. She was pretending like she didn't know about the 900 million. **_

_**That's the only reason I married her. I knew her secret. It was the ultimate plan. But the child made it harder.**_

_**I looked at her. Before I realized it, she kicked me and got a vase. She threw it right into my face. I was bleeding. But it wouldn't stop me. She ran upstairs and I chased her. I grabbed her leg and pulled her off the stairs. She fell but stood up quickly and continued to run.**_

_**She came to a dead end and stopped, She turned and I grabbed her. She looked frightened but this was going to be her final minute.**_

***End Flashback***

"**Maria…." I said.**

Camille's POV

"J-Jennifer, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

She walked towards me.

"Something is going to happen, And Matthew has the leading role."

""You're right, Kruz was here…."

We both looked shocked. Then I got a text.

"**This time you won't stop me. ~M"**

_This isn't going to end well._

**What do you guys think?**

**In the next chapter : "**_**Well, Well, Well you're Jo Taylor Right?" -?**_

"_**You won't get away with this!" – **_

"_**So all this time you hid it from me?!" –Brad**_

"_**You won't have much time left" –Kruz**_

**READ THE STORIES OF HannahGraceRusher!**

**And from Lifeis2short2spellcorrectly!**

**Both of these 2 are AWESOME!**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE 8****TH**** CHAPTER! Chapter 8: Truth Reawakens**

**xXx Me**


	8. Chapter 8: Truth Reawakens

**I'm really sorry. The file was gone so I had to re-write everything. STUPID LAPTOP! Anyway… IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY! *blushes* So to celebrate, this is a special chapter, where brad meets one of the people who are working for the '**_**?Guy'**_** So enjoy and I hope you like it! *smile***

**(Special!) CHAPTER 8: Truth Reawakens**

**Kruz's POV**

**I can't stop thinking about the fact that Camille saw us. **_**What if she warns Brad? No way, they wouldn't tell him.**_** I'm driving in the green SUV Matthew gave me. We know how to make sure he won't find out**

***Flashback***

_**"Everything is ready for Operation Terror And The Million Dollar Heritage" I said.**_

_**He turned around to face me. "Tell me, Kruz, Why are you helping me?" He asked.**_

_**"Maria tried to betray both of us, Our plan worked perfectly, But you're right, There's one obstacle left. He might be a threat if we don't do anything and Jennifer Knight tells him about Maria. Your Son, Jennifer Knight, And Camille can figure it out if they work together. And I won't let anyone escape, This time…..I END WHAT I STARTED!" I said.**_

_**"If our plan worked perfectly, THEN WHY COULD MY SON ESCAPE?!" He asked.**_

_**"It's not our fault the FBI figured out our plan" I said calmly.**_

_**"Jennifer Knight won't live long enough to interrupt us this time." He said.**_

_**"She knows you, what if she sees you at THE DAY!? I asked.**_

_**"Then it's already too late." He said while grinning and walking towards me.**_

_**He looked in my eyes. I know I looked worried. "Nobody can form a threat. So don't worry. You know what to do. Find Travis's Daughter, So Camille won't talk about it until his daughter is save." He said and walked away.**_

_**I ran to the green SUV. And grabbed the picture of Travis's daughter. Jo Taylor.**_

***End Flashback***

**I sighed. I grabbed the gun Kruz gave me and I walked into the Palm Woods.**

Jennifer Knight's POV

The text made me felt threatened. I was afraid something was going to happen.

"**This time you won't stop me. ~M" It said.**

The text was obviously meant for me._ So why did he send it to Camille? It doesn't make any sense! _

Then someone called Camille. She gave the phone to me and I answered.

"**Well if it isn't my little Jenny" Someone said.**

"Matthew!" I said.

Jo's POV

It was almost at Camille's apartment. Today was our Girls Night, so I was kinda exited. But my mood changed when somebody walked past me. He saw me, ran towards me, and pressed me against the wall. He got something out of his pocket. _A GUN?!. _He pointed it towards me.

"Just come with me and nobody can get hurt." He said.

I came with him. I didn't had another option.

_I hate that my dad was transferred to the C.I.U.X,, this became a weekly routine._

**?'s POV**

**Kruz came back with what I asked him for. TRAVIS'S DAUGHTER!**

**He used a rope to get her to stop moving.**

**I walked towards her. "Well, Well, Well you're Jo Taylor right?" I asked.**

**She ignored me so I grabbed her face. "You're going to live here for a while." I said.**

**I grabbed my phone and called Camille again. She immediately picked up.**

"**Camille, somebody wants to say something." I said while giving the phone to Jo.**

"**Help me!" Jo screamed. This was going to keep them quiet.**

Camille's POV

"**Help me!" **I heard Jo scream.

"What did you do to her?!" I yelled at an angry tone.

"**Nothing…..yet, you're getting her back if you guys don't contact Brad in any way" Matthew said.**

"Matthew if you're gonna do something to her, I swear I will rip your balls off!" I yelled.

Then he hung up.

"Jennifer, we have to talk to Brad." I said while crying. She nodded and we went to 2C.

Brad's POV

_I can't believe Carlos trusts me already like… so much to tell me THIS! But….oh well._

"Brad….if I'm going to tell…..will you be there to help?" Carlos asked me all of the sudden.

"Of course I'll be there for you." I said while giving him a hug.

"Let's hang out at my apartment, Momma Knight bought an awesome horror movie. I haven't seen it yet, so let's watch it together!" He said.

Both of us stood up and were ready to go to 2J. I opened my door and 2 people literally scared me to death.

"What the...ohw…..hey….Camille right?" I asked.

"Momma Knight? What are you doing here?" Carlos asked Momma Knight. I didn't even realized she was there until Carlos mentioned it.

"C-Carlos? I wanted to talk to Brad about something." Momma knight answered.

_Talk to me? About what? And what the hell, Camille has something to do with it? Looks like the movie has to wait._

"Carlos, Why don't you get the stuff for the movie? I'll be there in a minute" I said.

Carlos nodded and left. After he left I let the other 2 in and closed my door nervously.

"Okay, now what's going on?" I asked.

Momma Knight looked at me with sad eyes. "I-It's about your father." She said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "M-My….. father?" I asked.

_She knows something? Why would she tell me this NOW…and not earlier? And I still don't get Camille's part in all this_

"Y-Yeah…it's….. he's….. there's something you need to know." She said with tears in her eyes.

Jo's POV

The man who called Camille told me I was going to be here for a while. But I'm not planning to. 1….my Boyfriend is waiting. 2…THIS PLACE SUCKS!

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you go. We can't back down now. Not when we're this close." Somebody said. I turned around and I saw the guy who took me away from the Palm Woods standing behind me.

"It's alright, but what are you guys up to anyway?" I asked calmly. This happens all the time.

"Somebody has something that doesn't belong to him." He said.

"Like what?" I asked him.

"900 Million Dollar! But he doesn't know. If he dies, it's ours. But your friend Camille, and the mother of your boyfriend both know about it, and to make sure they don't interrupt…. We have you here." He said

"Camille? What, is she the one who's having that 900 Million?" I asked confused.

"No….but she works at the C.I.U.X….. She's aware of our plan." He said.

_THE C.I.U.X? BUT DAD WAS TRANSFERRED TO THAT TOO! DOES THIS MEAN HE'S CONNECTED TO THIS?_

"C.I.U.X?" I asked. Using my blond skills to act stupid.

"The 'Crime Interruption Unit X' they've been trying to capture us. Maria…..she knew what we were planning to do. She gave the money to her son, while we thought her husband…. Master Matthew….. would get it if she died. So Matthew killed her….but didn't got what he did it for in the first place. She gave it to her son. But he was gone. The C.I.U.X took the kid and his money! But a few days before our master plan…. A few days before we have our money! And everything will be okay." He said.

"Who's the son?" I asked

_Somebody is in danger!_

"Brad…. Brad Parker." He said

"Is this really what you want? KILLING AN INNOCENT KID! THINK! IS MONEY THAT IMPORTANT?" I yelled. I couldn't believe Brad is their target in this.

"I'm not only doing this for the money….. I'm taking revenge on the C.I.U.X for killing my mother!" He said.

"Your mother?" I asked

"My mother….. Serena Rodrigues…. She did nothing wrong! They just came in and shot her!" He said.

_Wait a minute….. Rodrigues?_

_*_Flashback*

_I walked into the office of my dad…. And I stepped on some papers_

"…_. Serena Rodrigues created robots for the C.I.U.X that could be used as weapons to destroy mankind. They were only used to arrest criminals who were un-arrest-able. But she used them for bad purposes when she destroyed one of the HQ's on order of someone by using the robots. She fled afterwards with her son: Kruz Juan Rodrigues. We found her and killed her but the kid escaped…"_

_That's what the files said._

*End Flashback*

"So you're Kruz?" I asked.

He looked at me. "How do you know my name?" He asked. His voice was full of anger.

"You need to know something." I said

Brad's POV

"Y-you mean….he killed mom?" I whisper-asked when tears filled my eyes.

"I'm sorry but it's true, And he knows you're here, He's coming after you." Camille said.

I couldn't believe what I heard. I snapped, cried and yelled : "So all this time….all this time….. Momma Knight… SO ALL THIS TIME YOU HID IT FROM ME?!"

"You were too young to know." Momma Knight said while she was still crying.

"Guys, tell Carlos I had to go to do something important." I said while I grabbed my jacket.

"Where are you going?" Camille asked

"I'm gonna save Jo from Matthew. He will kill her!" I said and left.

I went outside and Camille came after me. I turned around. "Camille don't talk me out of this!" I yelled.

"No…..I'm going with you." She said. Then both of us ran off….. to Matthew.

**Kruz's POV**

"**Even if it's true…. Who would've give her those orders?" I asked in confusion.**

"**Byron Parker!, The father of Matthew Parker. Byron is the leader of the organization who's trying to take terrorism to the next level!" Jo said.**

"**B-but then Byron is responsible….. and Matthew knows it, I'M SURE! " I said while cutting the ropes that bonded Jo on that chair. "Go!" I yelled. "Matthew will be back any minute!"**

"**Kruz….. come with me!" She yelled.**

"**No!, I'm going to confront Matthew first!, You won't have much time left!, GO NOW JO!" I yelled.**

"**Uurrgghh….. Fine, But please Kruz! Be safe." She said and she left.**

**Then Matthew showed up and looked at me. I gritted my teeth. I want answers. NOW!**

Brad's POV

I was exhausted. It was raining. But I was going to save Jo. No matter what.

"We don't even know where they are!" Camille said while we kept running.

_I do. I can't forget it. It's where my dad always went. _

We stopped because a familiar face approached us.

It was Jo.

**DUN….DUN…..DUN….**

**Yeah…. I forgot to do that last time. Sorry.**

**But what do you think?**

**I wanna thank: HannahGraceRusher, Lifeis2short2spellcorrectly, jamesmaslowlover and Chey21 for their reviews and support.**

**Fav/Follow my story. And read HannahGraceRusher her stories because they're just…. AWESOME! *smiles***

**xXx Me**

**Stay tuned for the amazing 9****th**** Chapter you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! *smiles* There are a few things that are terribly wrong in this story. Like… Franshes was right, Beau wasn't in "Big Time Returns" But in "Big Time Surprise". And the fact that in the 8****th**** chapter…. Well…. It went a little to the fantasy side. And that wasn't supposed to happen. And I said Brad was going to meet one of the bad guys, but if I did that, the chapter would be 2 times as long as it already was. So to apologize, This chapter is ****ALL ABOUT ROMANCE!(Almost) ****The Jucy and Cargan will start from here on. And Also will the Brendall (BradxKendall) start. (Hannah came up with the name, and I love it *blushes*) So…. Enjoy! *winks***

Jennifer Knight's POV

Camille and Brad left his apartment to find Jo. I thought it was a bad idea. But they still left.

*Flashback*

"_Guys! It's too dangerous!" I yelled. Brad looked at me, and started walking away._

"_MY DAD KIDNAPPED JO, AND I'LL GET HER BACK NO MATTER WHAT!" Brad yelled._

_He opened the door and ran off. And Camille thought it was a good idea to go with him._

*End Flashback*

I stopped thinking because Brad, Camille and Jo came back soaking wet. I ran towards them and I hugged them.

"Ugh… I need to take a shower." Brad whined.

I laughed at that and looked at the girls. "I'll be at the HQ to discuss what we're going to do about Matthew. Brad, Could you stay at my apartment tonight to make sure Katie and the guys are alright? Camille and I will be back tomorrow." I asked.

He nodded and the girls and I left.

Brad's POV

I took a shower and I went to 2J. I totally forgot Carlos, so I'll apologize to him right away. Momma knight gave me the keys so I could easily walk in. I saw Carlos lying on the couch.

"Sorry, I had to discuss something about a little problem." I said when I sat next to him.

Carlos immediately threw popcorn to my head and smiled. "It's alright. But the thing is.… you'll have to watch it with Kendall because Logan and I are going to Rocque Records." He said while he started to blush.

"Uuhhmm…. Sure, Oh by the way, Momma Knight is going on a Mom-day, so I'm staying here. With you guys and Katie. That's what she wanted me to do." I said and smiled at Carlos.

"Then we're having a Guys 'and Katie' night!" `Carlos shouted.

"What's going on people?" James said when he entered the living room. He was wearing a black tuxedo and he had a red rose in his hand.

Carlos and I both chuckled. "Wow James you're trying hard to impress Lucy aren't you?" I asked. "James, what the hell? You guys are only going to watch a movie. AT HER APARTMENT!" Carlos added.

"Pff… So? What? Too much?" He asked and he pouted.

"No, you're good." Logan said while he walked in.

"Finally someone who thinks the same as me." James said when he grabbed Logan's shoulder.

"There's no way Logie would ever wear that if you're only watching a movie." Carlos said while he jumped up.

"Carlos is right buddy, I'd NEVER wear this on occasions like this." Logan said while he wrapped an arm around Carlos's waist after walking to us.

James and I both frowned confused. We looked at each other and then I looked at Carlos.

"What's he doing?" He asked me without sound.

"JAMIE! LUCY'S WAITING FOR YOU, SO GO. BEFORE YOU BLOW ANOTHER CHANCE!" I yelled while I ran to the bathroom because Lucy called.

"**It's me. Where'd you go? I saw Camille together with you, panicking and rushing out of the apartment." She said.**

"Look, Luce, I'll-"

"**I told you, DON'T USE THAT NAME, I FREAKING HATE IT!"**

"But it sounds so cute." I whined.

"**Okay, Maybe, But I'll cancel the date, because I know something's wrong. If nothing was wrong, you wouldn't sound so nervous."**

"DON'T, we'll talk tomorrow." I said.

"**But-"**

"No buts, You wanted to give him a second try, so don't cancel it. Gotta go, Bye." I said and hung up.

I walked back in, and James was gone. "Looks likes James already left." I said while I walked to Carlos.

"Uhu, and Carlos and I are going too, Bye." Logan said while he rushed off with Carlos's hand in his. _Uhh… okay? So….what should I do? Katie left and is… I have no idea where, Ugh I guess I'll just watch that movie._

Carlos's POV

"Logan, What the hell? I was planning to watch a movie with Brad. You're such a pain in ass sometimes." I whined.

"Why would you watch a movie with HIM?, I don't even get what he's still doing in our apartment." Logan hissed when we stopped running.

"Logan, what IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I asked while I pushed him away from me.

"I can't believe you think he's more important than I am." Logan said.

"WHO SAID THAT? I NEVER SAID THAT. BUT I WAS PLANNING TO WATCH A MOVIE WITH HIM, BUT YOU SUDDENLY BECAME A RUDE…. A-… YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled and walked out of The Palm Woods.

_I really love him, but sometimes he's so….. UNBELIEVEBY IRRITATING. But going to Brad won't fix this._

I sighed.

"Look, Carlos I'm sorry." I heard somebody say.

I turned around and faced Logan. "Why are you being so weird all of the sudden?" I asked.

"I...Something just doesn't feel right about him." He said.

"Dude….he's one of the nicest, most trustworthy guy I've ever met. " I said while I was still looking in his Dark Brown eyes. For some reason I couldn't not look away.

"Trustworthy?" He said while he frowned. "Yeah right… How can you be sure about that?"

"Because I… Never mind." I said. "But he's really great" I said while I finally looked away.

He sat next to me. "Do you like him? As in like like?" He asked.

"Logan…. No! Why'd you think that?" I asked while I became a little bit confused.

"The way you talk about him, You were planning on watching a movie together, And I-I just became a little jealous." He said.

"L-Logan, 1… It's because you obviously don't trust him, 2… Because we're starting to become really good friends. Maybe even best friends. And 3… I already have a special place in my heart for someone." I said.

"Like who?" He asked.

_Carlos! Don't! You'll regret it! He's having a girlfriend! Carlos?! DON'T- TOO LATE!_

"Like…." I never finished because I pressed my lips on his.

He even kissed back!

_Wait…..H-He kissed back?_

Lucy's POV

_He's just unbelievable. He just hung up. God, since when am I worried? _

I stopped thinking because somebody knocked on the door. I opened. And there was JAMES?!

"James… really? A tuxedo? We're only watching Saw 3D. So why…. Oh my god. A rose?" I asked.

"Too much? And wait, I thought we were watching the scariest movie. But Saw 3D isn't that scary." He said.

"Just come in. Give the rose, ask me to marry you, kiss me, and can we watch the movie THEN?" I asked. Apparently I said something strange.

"Lucy? I was only planning to do the first 2, and the last one. So why would I ask you to-"

_Oh my god… I told the wrong things. What's wrong with me? Although I like all of them. WHAT?!_

"J-Just come in. And I never said scariest. I said my favorite." I said.

He came in and I locked my door. Because I didn't want anyone to see what I'm going to do next. We watched the movie, and after a few minutes I finally found the courage to begin my plan.

"Now comes my favorite part." I said while I snuggled up against him. He wrapped his arm around me and I looked at him. Then he leaned forward and I did the same.

And the strangest thing was the fact that I liked it.

Brad's POV

Carlos left so I decided to watch the movie on my own. But Kendall came in.

"H-Hey, guess who's babysitting tonight." I said while I waved slowly

"Where'd my mom go then?" He asked.

_What was I supposed to say again? AH!_

"Mom-trip" I said while got the remote and pressed play. Kendall walked over to me.

"Can I watch too?" Kendall said and pouted.

"Sit!" I commanded and he immediately did it

'_Who would've guessed BTR's leader listens to others?'_ I thought

**45 minutes later…**

God, I can't believe those Blondies. There like a magnet to death. They always die!" I said while laughing at the TV.

"So...? It's for our entertainment." Kendall said while he puts his head on my shoulder.

"But they're always being so stupid. THERE YOU GO BLONDIE! YOU FREAKING GOT YOURSELF KILLED WITH A KNIFE THAT STABBED YOU IN YOUR BOOBS AND FACE BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT A BANANA WAS A GOOD WEAPON!" I yelled. I sighed "God, why are like… all blondies are so stupid."

"I'm really thinking I should be insulted by that!" Kendall said and pouted.

"You know that's not what I meant Kenny." I said and chuckled again.

"hmpf... Yeah Right." He said while he started to get moody.

"Look, 1… You're far from stupid. 2… Nobody will ever hurt you, because I'll always be there to save you from death." I said while I looked in his green, beautiful eyes once again.

"1 Maybe... 2...R-Really?" He said while his face lit up.

"Duh... I lost you once and It won't happen twice." I said while I smiled at him.

"T-Thanks Brad. You're a really great guy." He said while he started to blush. Geez he looked so cute.

"Liar!" I said while I slowly poked him.

"I'm not lying" He said quickly.

"You are, cutie" I said while I chuckled again.

Before I realized it. He threw a pillow in my face. I fell from the couch and he crawled on top of me.

"I'll prove that I'm not lying." He said while he leaned forward.

"Fine then, prove it." I chuckled again and grinned. Then I also leaned forward and closed my eyes when I put my lips at his.

It started slow. But it got deeper and more passionate by the second.

But then the door opened and Jo saw us. kissing each other on the ground.

"KENDALL?!"

Then she ran off. He looked at me. "DUDE, GO AFTER HER!" I yelled.

He didn't move. So I pushed him away from me. And then he finally left.

I was lying down on the couch again. Confused about what just happened.

_I think I'm starting to feel something for Kendall. But I can't. If I start something with him now. He'll be the first target of the plans Matthew is having in his sick mind. I have to protect Kendall and the others. No matter what it costs me. Even if it's my own life. So Matthew….I'm coming. I'll protect my friends. And you'll pay for….what you did to mom! Just wait for me. So I'll finally be able to be happy._

**Sorry for the late update. My mom had to go to the hospital for her broken toe. And I didn't knew what to do for Chapter 9&10.**

**So… What'd you guys think of this chapter? I'm a little bit empty in my mind. *sighs* I just miss Hannah's support.**

**Still…**

**I really want to thank:**

**Franshes! "You're just an amazing writer and I can't wait for Ch.8 of "Big Time Reminiscence""**

**Chey21! "I hope you'll like where I'm going to with this week's plot"**

**Lifeis2short2spellcorrectly! "Geez, I'm missing you so much" *smiles***

**Austin Morgan! "Sorry if I disappointed you, I'm trying to fix my mistakes"**

**AND…..**

**HannahGraceRusher! "Since you left… *sigh* I'm out of ideas. Glad you're back when I post the Special chapters. I'm missing you just so much. *winks* But because I promised to make you proud… I'LL DO ANYTHING I CAN TO MAKE THIS A GREAT STORY FOR YOU, so you'll see how hard I tried. *blushes*"**

**SO… now that's done…. Next chapter:**

***Mrs. Knight and Camille have an unexpected guest**

***Kendall tells Jo the truth**

***Carlos does something he'll regret**

***Brad and Lucy find something that they shouldn't have found**

***And… Betrayal of an outsider**

**In… (Special 2!) Betrayal of the outsider**

**You guys will have something to read tomorrow!*winks***

**xXx Me**


End file.
